Generally speaking, currently there are imaging scanner products of three types. Each is specific to a range application and is defined by the lens used in the imaging scanner.
For example, for general-purpose applications an imaging scanner uses a standard range (SR) lens. A high-density lens (HD) with focus at a near range is used for the best performance in the near range to read fine pitch high-density codes. Extended range (ER) lenses with longer focal lengths and a narrower field of view are used when there is a need to extend the working range of the imaging scanner.
In each case, a different scanner is required. In some applications, different types of barcodes need to be read within the same work area, resulting in the need for multiple scanners at one location.
Therefore, a need exists for a unified scanner with multi-field of view and multi-focus capability, while using the minimum components at the lowest cost.